My Little Pony Fanfic - Un Camino Entre Tinieblas
by RainZX
Summary: [AUN EN PROGRESO]Historia que involucra la supervivencia del mas fuerte en medio de un apocalipsis zombie, cuya causa es aun desconocida. Protagonizada por la pegaso Rainbow Dash, quien se vera en la necesidad de averiguar cual es la verdad detras de todo el caos provocado y su causa.
1. Chapter 1

El sol que apenas se podía distinguir por detrás de las montañas, salía de a poco para dar inicio a un nuevo día en Equestria. O más bien, a una pesadilla. Las nubes, que tenían un aspecto rígido y de un color gris puro, cubrían por completo Ponyville. Un pueblo conocido como uno de los mejores lugares que alguien podía visitar, la necesidad de experimentar algo nuevo se veía reflejado en el rostro de los ponys en general, un perfecto lugar para comenzar una nueva vida y una nueva experiencia para aquellos que venían desde otros lugares. Todo lo que antes era considerado perfecto, pasó a ser un silencio y suspenso total.

Los barrios y calles permanecían despejados, mientras que una densa niebla pasaba por cada uno de los sectores. La mayoría de Los hogares o funcionarios públicos se mantenían en un desalojo total, acompañando un suspenso, que de a poco incrementaba nuestro sentir de pánico y miedo. Algo terrible estaba sucediendo, y para empeorar las cosas no conocíamos el porqué. Lo mas que se podía hacer, era mirar por la ventana desde el hogar y biblioteca de Twilight. Fue una de las peores noches que se pudo vivir.

Yo observaba las calles desde la ventana, vigilando e intentando no hacer notar mi presencia. Detrás de mi, se encontraban sentadas en el piso Applejack con su pequeña hermana applebloom, su hermano mayor y la abuela Smith abrazados, intentando mantener la calma tras el horrible acontecimiento. Twilight buscaba en sus libreros algo que pudiese descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero con tan solo mirar los gestos de su rostro se notaba que no tenía éxito alguno. Rarity acariciaba la melena de Sweetie Belle, mientras la pequeña potra dormía. Nadie pudo descansar. El miedo no dejo de invadir nuestras cabezas. y finalmente la pegasa que representaba la bondad, Fluttershy, acompañada de la pony terrestre que era la misma risa y felicidad, Pinkie Pie. Ambas hablaban de un tema que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero era lo menos que me llamaba la atención en un momento como este.

No sabíamos que hacer, solo nos quedábamos quietas esperando que algo ocurriese. Pero sentía, que no lograríamos nada haciendo eso. Ayer, un caos ataco nuestro pueblo y a nuestras mentes de una manera tan inesperada, que es casi imposible describir. Los gritos, la sangre, esas…cosas. Esas cosas eran espantosas. Olvidar su aspecto, era algo que no podre conseguir. Y no solamente era uno, había decenas y decenas de ellos. Tenían la misma forma que de un pony terrestre, pero su parecer, era más que distinto. Sus dientes eran largos, puntiagudos y cubiertos de sangre, sus pelajes casi no parecían tener un color vivo como la mayoría de los ponys, solo un gris pálido. El iris de sus ojos era de un rojo intenso y brillante. De ellos también estaban los pegasos, que tenían la capacidad de acechar del cielo, pero los terrestres y unicornios solo se mantenían en tierra.

En ponyville se celebraba un nuevo milenio que cumplía Equestria. Era una gran fiesta que se celebraba en la plaza, o centro del pueblo, buena música, bailes, todos contentos disfrutaban de la esplendida noche acompañada de las estrellas. La familia Apple era el centro de atención en la pista de baile, lo cual incluía a Applejack y a todos aquellos que trabajaban en Sweet Apple Acress. Pinki pai, cuya fue la encargada de realizar la fiesta, cosa que no me sorprende, pero hizo un excelente trabajo en traer todo lo necesario para que se hiciese una gran noche. Twilight fue la encargada de mantener todo en orden, asegurándose de que cada cosa se mantuviese en su lugar y no hubiese inconveniente alguno. Rarity creo trajes de gala para aquellos que querían ir formalmente, logrando una gran cantidad de ventas con la ayuda de su hermana menor. Fluttershy ayudo con la organización de la comida cuya compañía fue su conejo Angel, logrando preparar cosas para picar y platos que incluían comida de clase y exquisita. Se sintió feliz tras haber hecho un buen trabajo, observando como todos tenían una gran expresión en sus rostros tras haber probado algún bocado. Y yo por supuesto, me encargaba de los "efectos especiales". Estando Scootaloo a mi lado, sentada y esperando el gran momento.

Cuando cayó las doce de la noche, despegue a una velocidad impresionante del suelo, agitando mis alas con la mayor fuerza que pudiese lograr, hasta que alcance la suficiente altura. Miro por un momento el resplandor de la fiesta, para después comenzar a caer en picada y a toda velocidad, mientras que todos miraban fijamente el cielo. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, ya comenzaba a sentir los destellos que aparecían en mis patas traseras, hasta que de un segundo a otro logre la rainplosion sónica, todos quedando maravillados con sus bocas abiertas observando como un arcoíris enorme y brillante cubría la oscuridad de la noche. Todos golpeaban sus cascos contra el suelo en señal de aprobación y gusto, hasta que el arcoíris generado en el cielo se disolvió por completo, invadiendo nuevamente la luz brillante de la luna.

Aterrizo en el suelo, mirando los tronos vacios ubicados en un pequeño sector elevado. Las princesas, Celestia, Luna y Cadence aun no llegaban, siendo que ya paso más de una hora desde que la fiesta comenzó. Para mí algo no andaba bien, pero para la mayoría, pensaron que estaban atendiendo un asunto muy importante. Las princesas jamás faltan a hechos tan importantes como estos, por lo que me hizo dudar y estar algo preocupada al respecto. Unos seguían festejando, con la música a todo volumen y los reflectores multicolores apuntando a todos lados, pero otros se mantenían preocupados. Cuando de una manera inesperada y repentina, se escucho un horripilante grito, el cual la música se detuvo inmediatamente y todos observando a la dirección de donde provenía el llanto. Lo que vimos, fue inolvidable. Un pony terrestre, con su pelaje color marrón manchado de sangre, se arrastraba desde la esquina de la calle con sus 2 cascos delanteros, partido por la mitad, con sus órganos expuestos, lanzando gemidos de dolor mientras nos observaba. La yegua que lanzo el grito se desmayo, cayendo al suelo. Appleyac cubría los ojos de Applebloom, al igual que Rarity a Sweetie Belle, y eso incluía a los demás padres.

Pony herido: por favor, ayúdenme. (sollozando, estirando uno de sus cascos hacia todos los presentes)

Yo con un grupo de ponys fuimos a ayudarlo mientras el resto se quedo paralizado observando todo, lo levantamos con muchísimo cuidado. El momento me hizo olvidar a Scootaloo, pudiendo ver como ella me observaba mientras ayudaba a levantar el cuerpo. Pero no parecía estar asustada o con un rostro que expresara tristeza. Por lo que veía, una actitud muy distinta para su corta edad. Pero aun así, eso significaba un problema menos. Solo me miraba con una cara que no expresaba sentimientos. 2 ponys lo sujetaron por debajo de sus brazos, mientras que yo y otro pegaso hacíamos lo mismo pero con la parte inferior, asegurándonos de que no cayera algún órgano. Me comenzó a dar nauseas, al ver la sangre como se deslizaba por mis patas, y el mal olor que este emanaba. Era raro que apestara. Una ambulancia llego al instante para ayudar, alguien tuvo que haber ido al hospital a llamarla. Comenzamos a mover al sujeto hacia el vehículo, mientras que a la vez personal médico salía de el carro.

Pony herido: escúchenme, tienen que salir de aquí en cuanto antes, háganlo mientras aun puedan. (decaído tras la gran perdida de sangre)

Pegaso: a que te refieres con eso, como te ha ocurrido esto?. (inquieto y desesperado)

Pony herido: tienen que salir de aquí, vayan a sus hogares y bloquen las puertas como puedan, pronto estarán aquí esas abominables cosas. Váyanse de aquí ahora. (tono ahogado)

Los paramédicos tomaron la mitad del cuerpo pony, subiéndolo a la ambulancia de prisa. Una unicornio de la ambulancia nos arroja unas toallas de color blanco, para después cerrar la puerta y ver como el vehículo se retiraba encendiendo sus sirenas. Miraba mis patas delanteras, y estás estaban bañadas en sangre, de verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Rápidamente comenzamos a limpiarnos para que los potrillos en cuanto les quitaran los cascos de los ojos, no nos vieran así. Mis amigas en cuanto me vieron, se acercaron rápidamente con una curiosidad reflejada, incluyendo a algunos de los presentes. Me termino de quitar la sangre de mis patas delanteras, arrojando la toalla manchada a un balde que cargaba en sus cascos un miembro de la familia Apple, Su nombre es Carrot top por lo que recordaba. Y los 3 ponys mas que ayudaron también hicieron lo mismo.

Scootaloo: ¿Rainbow Dash?. (mirándome a los ojos)

Rainbow Dash: Lamento que vieras eso. (agachándome para estar a su altura)

Ella me responde con un abrazo, y yo haciendo lo mismo. Nos soltamos, volviendo a estar de pie.

Applejack: ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?. (inquieta e impaciente)

Rainbow Dash: dijo que nos alejáramos de aquí, que estábamos en peligro. El menciono algo sobre unas. Cosas. Como si estuviera siendo perseguido.

Unicornio invitado: ¿espera, y a que cosas se refería?. (preocupado)

Antes de que le respondiera, escuchamos fuertes y extraños ruidos proveniente de un callejón. Y no parecían ser sonidos de algo rompiéndose o cayendo al suelo. Los extraños sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, algo se estaba acercando, y se podía escuchar a todas direcciones mientras los segundos pasaban.

Twilight Sparkle: debemos largarnos de aquí en cuanto antes. (con Spike en su lomo)

Por los callejones comenzaron a salir esos horripilantes ponys a toda velocidad, con pedazos de carne en sus dientes, totalmente agresivos y con garras que salían atravesando sus cascos, con tan solo verlos me produjo profundo pánico. Todos aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar, comenzaron a correr de manera desesperada de un lugar a otro, mientras aquellos fenómenos aparecían de distintos lugares, de más callejones, de otros barrios o calles, no dejaban de aumentar en número. Tomo rápidamente a Scootaloo cargándola en mi lomo, mientras era empujada de un lado a otro impidiendo que me moviera con mucha eficacia. Pensé en volar para tener una mejor manera de escape, pero con tan solo ver como algunos lo intentaban, eran rápidamente alcanzados por los horribles seres que acechaban desde el aire, chocando contra ellos hasta aterrizar bruscamente contra el suelo, pudiendo ver como los devoraban vivos, arrancando pedazo tras pedazo de sus cuerpos. si intentaba moverme, era fuertemente empujada, pero intentaba mantenerme en pie resistiendo a no caer. Si caía, seria pisoteada hasta la muerte con Scoot. Miro a todos lados haciéndome espacio lo más rápido que podía, logrando ver el pelaje de una unicornio color lila. Era Twilight, que se me acercaba para poder ayudarme. Ella toma uno de mis cascos sosteniéndome, tirándome hacia ella para recobrar el equilibrio. Mientras que más ponys eran alcanzados y arrojados al suelo para ser atacados brutalmente por ellos. Estaban por todas partes, algunos conseguían escapar por sectores vacios. Muy pocas areas estaban despejadass, por lo que casi no había escapatoria alguna.

Rarity: vamos Rainbow Dash, resiste.

Me estaba siguiendo, al igual que Fluttershy que parecía estar a punto de llegarle un paro cardiaco, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas de Pinki Pai que estaba justo a mi derecha. Y al frente de mi se ubicaban Applejack que cargaba a Applebloom, y Big Mac cargando en su lomo a la abuela Smith cuya esta parecía estar menos asustada que Fluttershy.

Después de unos momentos intentando no perdernos de vista, escuchando los gritos de agonía y sufrimiento, conseguimos despejarnos un poco el camino, corriendo por una calle de tierra que conducía directamente al hogar de Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: ya casi estamos, solo un poco más. (pudiendo ver la librería a unos metros de distancia)

Applejack, yendo de las primeras, abre de manera inmediata la puerta con una sola patada, señalándonos que entráramos de una vez. Todos ya exhaustos sin poder más, entramos, cerrando la puerta de golpe. De manera instantánea junto las persianas del primer piso, quedándonos todos en silencio mientras escuchábamos como los demás pasaban agitados por fuera del hogar, con nuestro pulso sumamente alto apenas pudiendo respirar. Todos he incluyéndome, nos sentamos en el piso, dando el esfuerzo por calmarnos y controlar la respiración. Angel, el conejo de Flutter, comenzó a secarle las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, intentando calmarla mientras que Pinkie Pie conseguía igualmente tranquilizarla de a poco. Rarity se mantenía pegada con su pequeña hermana, mientras que Appleyac, Big Mac, la abuela Smith y Appleboom se mantenían unidos, preocupados por como estarán los demás miembros de su familia trabajadora.

Hubo horas de sumo silencio por parte de nosotros, hasta que los llantos y el fuerte ruido provocado desde afuera, se desvaneció. Quedando un absoluto silencio, y una puerta bloqueada por muebles y cajas que contenían objetos sumamente pesados. De vez en cuando, se podía escuchar como un par de esas cosas pasaban, pero no conseguían detectarnos. El sol comenzó de a poco a presentarse, dando inicio a un nuevo día. Solo esperaba que todo esto fuese un mal sueño, pero no parecía serlo. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que pasaría algo así, era como una pesadilla hecha realidad. Ahora no sabíamos que hacer. O era esperar ayuda, o nosotros buscarla. Tampoco había una gran cantidad de suministros aquí, por lo que tarde o temprano tendríamos que salir. Ver a decenas de ponys caer para ser devorados por otros, siendo estos familias, pequeños potros y seres queridos, era una de las peores cosas que se podía ver en la vida. Ahora, esperamos encontrar respuestas a toda esta situación. Desde ahora, somos un grupo de supervivientes.

Doy media vuelta, observando a los demás. Todos tenían sus ojos a medio cerrar, el cansancio era inevitable. Cierro la persiana, sentándome en el suelo. No tenía sentido salir, si no se recobraban las fuerzas. Apoyo mi cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los parpados de a poco, pasando de una vista clara a una nublada y borrosa. Para finalmente, caer en una profunda oscuridad.


	2. Capitulo 2

La poca luz que podía pasar entre las persianas, comenzó a iluminarme el rostro, obligando a que abriera los ojos de a poco. Ya había recuperado parte de mis energías. Podía sentir a la vez, que alguien se encontraba apoyado en mi costado derecho. Cuando pude ver todo con claridad, ahí estaba, Scootaloo aun recobrando las fuerzas, cubriéndonos una manta de color azul oscuro. Giro mi cabeza al frente, pudiendo observar que todos ya se encontraban despiertos, con sus crines desordenadas y con rostros que daban la señal de que acababan de despertar. Exceptuando a los potrillos y al pequeño dragón, que aun dormían. Paso mi casco izquierdo por la cara, quitándome la vista borrosa al momento de abrir los parpados. Ahora si, viendo todo con claridad. Fluttershy estaba sentada en la escalera junto a su conejo Angel, mostrándose preocupada por la expresión que tenia. De la cocina se podían escuchar ruidos, reconociendo las voces de Twilight y Pinkie Pie. al parecer estaban preparando algo. Rarity sentada y apoyada en una de las paredes, tenía a Sweetie Belle apoyada sobre ella, cuidándola mientras dormía. Appleyac con sus parientes que eran la abuela Smith y Big Mac, discutían sobre como estarían los demás miembros de su familia trabajadora. Era lo único que podía escuchar, por la distancia no los podía oír muy bien. Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared, que apuntaba a las 9 de la mañana. Había dormido una hora y media o 2. AppleJack fue la primera en percatarse de que desperté, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia mí, cortando la conversación que tenia con sus familiares. Se levanta del piso, caminando a la dirección donde yo me encontraba sentada, con un rostro de felicidad.

Applejack: ¿como dormiste Dash?. Pregunto agachándose, colocándose a mi misma altura.

Rainbow Dash: con dolor de lomo, pero al menos pude recobrar algunas energías.

Applejack: me alegra saberlo. Oye, por si acaso Twilight y Pinkie están preparando el desayuno, ellas fueron las primeras en despertarse. Estábamos esperando a que tú lo hicieras también, necesitamos tomar todos una decisión. (Mirándome al rostro)

Rainbow Dash: déjame adivinar. ¿Sobre esperar ayuda o ir a buscarla?.

Applejack: (Asintiendo con la cabeza)

Applejack: a por cierto, Fluttershy está algo aislada y muy preocupada por algo. Ya me acerque a ella para saber que le ocurría, pero de manera extraña se negó a dar una respuesta. Como tú eres una pony que la conoce desde la infancia, me preguntaba si es que tú puedes ir a saber que le ocurre. (Levantándose)

Rainbow Dash: está bien

Ella se alejaba de mí para ir con su familia. Cuando lo hizo, le eche un vistazo a la potrilla que dormía a mi lado. Ahora viendo, como sus pestañas se movían, en señal de que estaba despertando. Empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco, apartando su cabeza de mí, frotando sus 2 cascos en el rostro. Al parecer el ruido de la cocina mas los chirridos del piso hizo que se despertara. Se quito los cascos del rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos con su melena desordenada.

Scootaloo: ¿como dormiste Dash?.

Me causo gracia, tras haber dicho lo mismo que Applejack

Rainbow Dash: bien pequeña, espero que tu también lo hayas hecho (Sonriendo)

Scootaloo: no dormí mucho, pero algo es algo. (Quitándose la manta de encima, levantándose y estirándose)

Sweetie Belle y Applebloom apenas recién abriendo los ojos, tras ver a Scootaloo parada y algo descansada, se pararon del suelo con entusiasmo. Sweetie belle le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rarity, mientras ella sonreía observando a su pequeña hermana volver a reunirse con sus amigas. Applejack le chasconeo el crin a Applebloom, dejando que volviesen a ser las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Corrían y corrían por toda la casa, divirtiéndose y jugando como nunca antes lo hubieran hecho, a pesar de que no fuera la mejor de las situaciones. Eso me lleno con simpatía y felicidad. Pero aun me preocupaba Fluttershy, que aun estaba sentada en la escalera, mirando al suelo con su conejo Angel acompañándola.

Decidí levantarme, alzando mis alas y estirando mis patas. Rarity me saluda agitando su casco, y yo hice lo mismo mientras avanzaba hacia Fluttershy. Ella me vio venir, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi.

Fluttershy: oh, has amanecido Rainbow. (En su acento tímido como de costumbre)

Rainbow Dash: je, si. Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos, fue verte muy preocupada y aislada de los demás. Eso me llamo mucho la atención, y por ende me preocupó un poco. ¿Podrías contarme lo que te ocurre?. Recuerda que soy tu amiga desde la niñez.

Fluttershy: (Dando un suspiro) son mis animalitos. No sé como estarán, no quiero pensar que algo malo les haya pasado. Pero tras ver todo lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, eso me deja muy inquieta, recordando ese momento una y otra vez. (Colocando sus 2 cascos en la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y apunto de caer en el llanto).

Pense un poco antes de responderle.

Rainbow Dash: no eres la única en esa situación Fluttershy. Applejack, está preocupada por su familia trabajadora. Dice que existe la posibilidad de que hayan escapado de Ponyville para ir a Appleloosa, donde reside su primo Braeburn, por lo que alcance a escuchar. Twilight, por segura debe de estar preguntándose como se encontrara su hermano mayor Shining Armor. y yo, mi sueño de ser parte de los Wonderbolts, se estaba desvaneciendo. la mayoría está pasando por lo mismo, preguntándose en como estarán sus seres queridos. Es arriesgado, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu hogar para que puedas ver a tus animalitos. (Segura de mi decisión).

Fluttershy: ¿de verdad Rainbow Dash? (con sus ojos empapados).

Le asentí con la cabeza, y ella se me arrojo para darme un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como sus lagrimas se deslizaban. Le devuelvo la muestra de afecto, abrazándola y acariciando su melena. Giro mi cabeza para atrás un momento, dándome cuenta de que Applejack me estuvo observando todo este tiempo. No nos dijimos ninguna palabra, ni siquiera una expresión facial. Solo nos mirábamos mientras Flutter se tranquilizaba. De manera repentina, Pinkie Pie dando brincos sale de la cocina, siendo seguida por Twilight que traía consigo una bandeja, que incluía emparedados y un vaso con jugo de naranja para cada uno.

Twilight Sparkle: el desayuno está listo, vengan. (enseñando la bandeja en el suelo, justo en el centro del lugar).

Rarity, Applejack, su hermano Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith solo tuvieron que arrastrarse un poco, las Cutie Mark Crusaders dejaron de jugar por un momento, Spike despertó y se levanto al momento de oír la voz de quien lo crio, y yo acompañaba a Fluttershy hasta la bandeja. al parecer, ya se había calmado, secándose las lagrimas. Nos sentamos, haciendo entre todos un circulo. Cada uno toma un emparedado con un vaso de jugo, dando mordida tras mordida, sintiendo como el hambre y la sed, se marchaba.

Rarity: gracias Pinkie y Twilight, están sabrosos. (con satisfacción en su rostro).

Big Macintosh: si, y no es broma. (Dejando de mostrar su seriedad).

Twilight: muchas gracias, pero ahora que estamos todos despiertos, llego la hora de tomar una decisión. que será lo que haremos de ahora en adelante.

Rarity: lo mejor sería, que fuéramos a buscar ayuda en alguna parte, no ganamos nada si nos quedamos aquí quietos.

Twilight: ¿y si llega a ocurrir algo?. Probablemente la princesa Celestia llegue a resolver todo esto en Ponyville. Y puede, que no solo este sucediendo en este pueblo.

Pinkie Pie: y como es que la princesa Celestia aun no envía una carta a través de Spike?. Se supone, que ella sabe todo lo que ocurre en Equestria. (Pasando su casco por el mentón, pensando)

Twilight Sparkle: tienes razón. Mejor le enviare yo una carta ahora mismo. Dijo levantándose, y con su magia de unicornio trae una pluma y una hoja. Pero Spike insistió en escribir, ya eso para el era de costumbre. Decidí en ese momento, mencionar lo que le había prometido a Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: oigan, debo acompañar a Fluttershy a su hogar. está muy preocupada por sus animales, y pensaba en que tal vez pudiéramos yo y ella ir a echar un vistazo.

Todos al oír esas palabras por parte mía, mostraron rostros de duda.

Big Macintosh: estás segura de ello Rainbow Dash?. A estas alturas ya es muy peligroso que estés afuera, y mas con la niebla que esta rondando por todo el pueblo. (Recobrando la seriedad del asunto)

Rainbow Dash: muy segura, será rápido, tendré todo bajo control.

Miro a Scoot por un momento, y con tan solo verla sabia que se encontraba insegura, pensando en que algo malo me puede llegar a ocurrir.

Applejack: está bien Dash, puedes ir. Pero que sea rápido. Mientras tanto Twilight le enviara la carta a la princesa. Si llega una respuesta antes de que llegues, dependiendo de lo que este escrito, haremos lo que diga. Pero si no llegase una respuesta antes de tu regreso, tomaremos la decisión de buscar ayuda en alguna otra parte. ¿Están bien con esta decisión?.

todos los que estaban presentes, estuvieron de acuerdo.

Me levanto del piso de madera con Fluttershy, sin antes acercarme a Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash: descuida pequeña, volveré pronto. Mientras tanto, ayuda al resto a reunir lo que sea necesario. ¿de acuerdo?.

Scootaloo: bueno. Me respondió con fe en que volveré. Big Mac, se encargo de quitar los muebles que bloqueaban la puerta. Una vez finalizado caminamos a esa dirección, tomando de la perilla. Comienzo a girarla lentamente, para después tirarla un poco. Por el pequeño espacio que había tras abrirla, hecho un vistazo hacia fuera para asegurarme de que no hubiera algún peligro cercano. Pero no, estaba despejado. Abro la puerta completamente, abandonando el hogar seguida por Fluttershyy su conejo Angel que la acompañaba, mientras nos despedimos del resto agitando uno de nuestros cascos, y ellos haciendo lo mismo.

Big Macintosh: mucha suerte. Dijo, para después tomar con mi casco delantero derecho la perilla, cerrando la puerta. Miro a la pegasa amarilla, viéndola temerosa y asustada.

Rainbow Dash: descuida Flutter, mantente cerca de mí y estarás bien. Te protegeré, vamos.

Comenzando a dar pasos entre la densa niebla, en dirección al hogar de flodershay.

Los minutos pasaron, y la niebla recurrente de un momento a otro dejo de presenciarse, siendo que solo aparece por las mañanas de esta estación del año. Teníamos precaución al andar, lo más probable era que nos encontráramos con una de esas cosas de camino. Y sin nada con lo que defendernos, era mejor evitarlos a toda costa. Mirábamos nuestros alrededores, la mayoría de las casas se encontraban abandonadas y otras destrozadas. Y muy pocas, estaban con sus ventanas bloqueadas. Demostrando, que aun hay supervivientes. No me iba a arriesgar en intentar conocerlos, no sabía qué tipo de ponys eran en realidad. De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos cadáveres en el piso, dándome vueltas el estomago tras ver como unos cuantos insectos los devoraban de a poco. Por lo que decidía no mirarlos. Si a mí me daba asco, ya me imaginaba como se sentía floder.

Pasamos por el puente de piedra que era necesario para salir de ponyville, dejando de ver hogares. Ahora, era solo arbusto o arboles. El hogar de la pony asustadiza estaba cerca, ya pudiendo ver de lejos su hogar en un pequeño sector elevado en una colina.

Cuando me percate de lo que estaba frente de mí, me detuve inmediatamente. Impidiéndole la caminata a Flutter cubriendo su paso con mí casco delantero derecho. Frente de nosotras, a varios metros de distancia, habían decenas de esas cosas caminando sin rumbo alguno. Aquellas criaturas también estaban fuera del pueblo. El camino se encontraba bloqueado por ellos, por lo que pensé en volar sobre sus cabezas, ocultándonos en las nubes y seguir avanzando. Pero estaba el riesgo, que uno de esos voladores nos persiguieran. Pero parecía, no haber alguno por aquí. Teníamos que correr el riesgo, no había otra forma. Rodearlos no sería tampoco una excelente idea, podrían oírnos si pasábamos por el pasto o los arbustos fuera del sendero. Fluttershy de la impresión, se cubre la boca con sus cascos, preguntándose que era lo que íbamos a hacer. Opte, en ir sobre las nubes.

Rainbow Dash: vamos, no nos verán si estamos en el aire. Dije, tomando su casco y alzando nuestras alas. Volamos lentamente hacia el cielo, aprovechando que las nubes cubrían por completo Equestria. Una vez estando sobre las nubes, avanzamos de a poco, viendo por debajo de las nubes transparentes como esas cosas se movían de un lugar a otro, tuvimos suerte con ser pegasos. Yo miraba hacia abajo mientras caminábamos, y Flutter se encargaba de mirar el cielo, estando asustada.

Rainbow Dash: ya casi. Dije, viendo que nos estábamos alejando del grupo de criaturas.

Rainbow Dash: bien bajemos.

Descendiendo de las nubes, teniendo el hogar solo a un par de metros más, pudiendo ver la entrada. Pero algo, no andaba bien. Aterrizamos en el camino de tierra, apurando un poco más el paso. Llegamos al hogar, viendo un camino de sangre en la entrada, estando la puerta semi abierta. Esa fue la razón por lo que pensé que algo no andaba bien.

Rainbow Dash: rodea la casa, y ve a ver a tus animales en el patio trasero. Yo me encargo de esto. Si necesitas ayuda, solo grita. ¿Entendiste?.

Me asintió con la cabeza, haciendo lo que le dije. Por mi parte, me acerco a la puerta. Viendo la perilla ensangrentada. No creo que uno de ellos entrara al hogar, no abren las puertas usando las perillas. Comienzo a abrirla, mirando un camino de sangre que seguía a mi derecha por un pasillo, terminando por debajo de una puerta. Como si alguien se hubiera arrastrado. El hogar de Fluttershyse veía ordenado, todo en su lugar y silencioso. A paso moderado y con algo de temor, seguí el camino de sangre por el pasillo, viéndose 3 puertas. Una al final, y 2 que estaban en los laterales del pasillo. La sangre, terminaba en la puerta al final del corredor, cuya estaba algo abierta. Avanzo, oyéndose mis pasos por la madera que crujía. Doy un gran respiro, tomando el pomo. Sin pensar abro rápidamente la puerta. Me quede sin respiración, no podía creer lo que estaba ahí. Había un pony sentado al costado de la cama deFluttershy, con su cuerpo marcado por mordidas en todas partes, y parte de sus patas habían sido arrancados a mordiscos. Sentada sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Pero no era cualquier pony, a ella la conocía. Era Derpy, tendida en el piso, moviendo su cabeza donde yo estaba parada.

Derpy: Rain, Rainbow?. Pregunto en un tono ahogado. Rápidamente fui hacia ella, tomándola desde la nuca.

Rainbow Dash: te sacare de aquí, solo resiste. Te llevare a Ponyville lo más rápido que se pueda. Dije, con la intensión de cargarla.

Derpy: no, no es necesario. Ya perdí, casi todo lo que me queda de sangre. No conseguiré, durar ni a la mitad del recorrido. Lamento, que tengas que verme de esta forma. Me dijo, con sus ojos medio cerrados. Por mucho tiempo, fui una pony considerada como estúpida. No hacía nada bien por mi discapacidad. Y ahora, estoy frente a la muerte, con la única Pony que me considero como una amiga. Es bueno saber, que al menos moriré viendo tu rostro. Lo siento Rainbow, por dejar este mundo así, pero resistí lo mas que pude, y no puedo seguir. Me entere, de que en Canterlot hay una zona segura por parte de otro grupo de supervivientes que me acompañaba. Si ves, a un pegaso llamado, Soarin, entrégale esto. Dijo sacándose un collar, que traía en el cuello con uno de sus cascos. Te quiero dash. Me dijo, ya teniendo sus ojos cerrados, y su respiración cesar, dejando que su cabeza se fuera para atrás.

Rainbow Dash: no, espera, no te vayas. (entrando en llanto, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras caían las lagrimas sin parar)

ella no merecía que le pasara esto, no, no lo merecía. Sus latidos dejaron de escucharse, oyéndose solo mi agonía de ver a una pony que conocí hace mucho tiempo, yéndose recostada en mis pesuñas. Dejo que su cabeza se apoye al costado de la cama, y con uno de mis cascos quite mis propias lagrimas de mis mejillas. Debajo del casco de la pegaso, estaba el collar que se había sacado de un tirón. Lo tomo, viendo que tenia la forma de su cutiemark, que eran burbujas. Un collar hecho de plata, con cadena hecha del mismo material. Me entere, de que debajo de su otro casco, había algo. Lo levanto viendo un arma pequeña de fuego. Era una pistola 9 milímetros. La tomo igualmente, estando el arma tibia. Esta pistola fue disparada hace poco. Me levanto del piso, mirando el cuerpo de Derpy sin vida. Cumpliré su último deseo, que era buscar a Soarin, el capitán de los Wonderbolts. Me sorprendió que ella pudiera estar con el por un momento antes de acabar aquí. De el obtendré algunas respuestas. De manera inesperada y repentina, escuche un grito agudo proveniente de afuera, era Fluttershy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rápidamente abandono el hogar, con el arma de fuego en mi pesuña delantera derecha y el collar puesto, no tenía una mochila o algo para guardarlo. así que no tuve de otra sino llevarlo puesto. Cosa, que me daba algo de lastima por ella. Parada en 2 patas, rodeo la casa tal como lo hizo Fluttershy. Sentí un arrepentimiento por haberla dejado sola. Consigo llegar agitada a su patio trasero, viendo los gallineros, las pequeñas casas de pájaros y un establo para animales de mayor tamaño, como cerdos, vacas, etcétera. Pero la tímida pony, no estaba a mi vista. Desesperada entro al gallinero, viendo decenas de gallinas muertas, todas hasta los huesos, sangre por todos lados y pedazos de carne tirados en el piso. Abandono el horrible escenario con furor, fijando mi mirada hacia el establo. Una de sus grandes puertas estaba semi abierta. Galopando rápidamente me acerco, accediendo al lugar.

Fluttershy: ¡Ayuda, por favor!

Impactada y con el pulso más que acelerado vuelo hasta el final del establo, de ahí pude sentir de donde provenía su llanto. Aterrizo, deslizando por la tierra y mirando a la derecha. En donde se supone que deberían de estar las vacas, Fluttershy se encontraba de espaldas contra el piso, con una de esas criaturas sobre ella intentando morderla o rasguñarla, mientras ella intentaba con la fuerza que podía alejarlo de su rostro.

Rainbow Dash: por Celestia. Dije entrando al sector, dándole una fuerte patada en el cráneo al monstruo quitándoselo de encima. Con uno de mis cascos tomo una de las patas de Flutter, levantándola antes de que el ser reaccionara. Pensé en dispararle, pero Tenía que ahorrar las municiones, y el ruido podría atraer a más de ellos.

Cuando disponíamos abandonar el establo, el pony me toma de las alas, y antes de que este me mordiera, me giro un poco y con mi casco delantero izquierdo lo golpeo en el rostro. Pero parecía, que para el era como sentir la brisa del viento pasar sobre su rostro. Carga contra mi, chocando con una de las paredes de madera obligando a que soltara el arma. Me mostraba sus colmillos largos y afilados, tratando de quitármelo de encima, pero su fuerza era impresionante. Antes de que consiguiera morder mi rostro, Fluttershy arrojando un grito y armada con un tridente ataca al pony enterrándole los dientes del arma, alejándolo de mi, consiguiéndolo clavar en la tapia de madera. Yacía colgado, con el objeto clavado en su pecho intentando zafarse. Pero ya era inútil. Nunca había pensado, que Fluttershy sería capaz de hacer algo así. eso, realmente me sorprendió.

La pegasa suelta sus cascos del tridente, arrodillándose en el suelo cubierto por un pajar. Lagrimas deslizaban por su rostro, entrando en el llanto. Tendida en el suelo, había una vaca con un gran agujero en su estomago, el cual ya comenzaron a entrar gusanos. Me dirijo hacia ella, estando a su lado izquierdo y misma altura. Pongo mi casco sobre su pata derecha, e inmediatamente apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Una vez hecho eso, me percate de un lamentable hecho. Angel, el fiel compañero de Fluttershy, se encontraba muerto frente nosotras, con una mordida que arranco parte de su nuca, y su cuerpo recostado sobre su misma sangre y parpados a medio cerrar. El conejo que acompaño a Fluttershy casi toda su vida, acababa de dar su último respiro. La pobre pegasa lloraba sin parar, lamentándose de haber venido. Un suceso demasiado penoso para el ser de una gran amiga.

Fluttershy: soy una tonta, jamás tuve que haber venido. Decía devastada.

Rainbow Dash: no te culpes, nada de lo que acaba de pasar fue por causa tuya. Las cosas siempre ocurren por algo, paso lo que tenía que pasar. Piensa ahora que se encuentra en un lugar mejor, ya no tendrá que seguir viviendo esta pesadilla. Le respondí abrazándola, pasando uno de mis cascos sobre su rostro, secándole las lagrimas.

Rainbow Dash: vamos, los demás ya deben de estar preocupados. Saldremos de esta. Le dije, y ella solamente me asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas nos levantamos del piso, dándole un último vistazo al pony que aun intentaba asesinarnos. Para darle la espalda, recoger el arma y abandonar el lugar con un vacio en nuestro interior.

Nos acercábamos cada vez más al hogar y biblioteca de Twilight, ya la niebla despojada del pueblo. Ahora pudiendo notar el aspecto que ponía los pelos de punta. Sangre esparcida por todas partes, cuerpos con la falta de sus extremidades se veían por doquier, pero no había ni la mayor presencia o ruido por parte de esas cosas. Como si se hubiesen trasladado a otro lugar. Pero en fin, lo prefería 100 veces más así. Dimos un par de pasos más, logrando llegar nuevamente a la casa. Antes de tocar la puerta, miro el rostro de Flutter, solo notando que miraba al suelo con sus ojos a medio cerrar. Giro mi cabeza, dando un suspiro. Golpeo la puerta 3 veces, esperando a que abrieran.

Rainbow Dash: chicas, volvimos. Dije, intentando llamar la atención de alguien. Pero nadie respondió, y ni se escuchaba el crujido de la madera acercándose.

Tomo del pomo de la puerta, dándome cuenta de que estaba abierta. La empujo lentamente, percatándome de que no había nadie. Al darme cuenta de aquello entro de golpe, mirando mi alrededor. Pero no había nada más que las cobijas tiradas en el piso y los muebles dispersos por todas partes. La pegasa me sigue, dándose cuenta por si misma lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Fluttershy: ¿Twilight, Applejack, hay alguien aquí?. Pregunto Fluttershy detrás de mi. Pero como se esperaba, nadie se encontraba.

Las desgracias no paraban de ocurrir, pasaban unas tras otras, pareciera que el mundo se volvía en contra de todos. Tengo que saber la verdad, necesito explicaciones.

Rainbow Dash: nos abandonaron. Dije, rompiendo el silencio del ambiente, parada en medio de la sala principal.

Fluttershy: no pienses en eso Rainbow, jamás serian capaces de hacernos algo así. Quizás tuvieron alguna emergencia o fueron a buscar provisiones. Me dijo intentando calmarme, colocando un casco en mi lomo.

Giro mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta, dándome cuenta de que habían grandes rasguños marcados. No evite en abrir mis ojos a su máxima capacidad, acercándome un poco más al extraño suceso. Era claro, que no estaba esto aquí antes. Ver y pensar aquello, me hizo llegar a una conclusión, que le daría un sentido a los acontecimientos.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, no nos abandonaron porque quisieron. Intentaban huir. Dije, pasando uno de mis cascos sobre la puerta.

Al momento de hacerlo, se pudo identificar el sonido de una lata caerse en la cocina. Las 2 apuntamos con nuestras cabezas a la misma dirección, viendo como una sombra se acercaba por cada segundo que pasaba, la presión y tensión era por mucho lo que más afectaba nuestro sentir. Llegue al punto de chocar con el costado de Flutter, yéndonos de a poco hacia la salida.

Hasta que desde aquella sombra, emergió una unicornio que caminaba coja entre sollozos, era Rarity que tenía casi todo su cuerpo con mordidas y rasguños, mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa por vernos aquí. Pero fue borrada, por el gran dolor de sus heridas que parecian profundas. Mi idea de abandonar la casa cambio, procediendo en socorrer ante ella, dejando que se apoyara en mi lomo. Si miraba para la cocina, era un desastre total, lo que incluía a una de esas cosas pero de la categoría pegaso, Con un cuchillo incrustado en la parte de atrás en su cráneo. Antes de que le preguntara alguna cosa, vimos a la pegasa amarilla temblando del susto, cubriendo su boca con una pesuña, En estado de shock frente a la ventana.

Rainbow Dash: ¿que pasa, te sucede algo?. Pregunte acercándome con Rarity a mi lado, quejándose del dolor. Pero ella, no respondió mi pregunta.

Miro por la ventana, percatándome de que decenas y decenas de esas criaturas se acercaban, el olor a muerto del sujeto en la cocina mas el de la sangre fresca, los atrajo tras tener la puerta semi abierta. Solo estando a un par de metros del hogar, mientras Rarity se soltaba de mí, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que se iba a hacer.

Rainbow Dash: oh maldición, suban por las escaleras, yo intentare bloquearlos para ganar tiempo. Dije, y ambas ponys obedecieron, subiendo lentamente por las escaleras mientras Flutter ayudaba al unicornio.

Por mi parte, cerré justo la puerta de golpe, sintiendo como golpeaban con gran fuerza intentando derribarla lo que incluía garras que atravesaban la madera. Mis latidos chocaban contra mi pecho, buscando un objeto pesado con el que pudiera tapar la puerta. Recordé, los muebles que Big Mac hecho abajo antes de que nos fuéramos. Y entre todos ellos, había un baúl sumamente pesado con cosas en su interior. Con mi vista me fijaba en el suelo, buscando aquel objeto. Pasaron valiosos segundos, pero encontré el baúl en posición horizontal frente a la puerta, a unos 3 metros de ella.

Doy un salto, cayendo detrás del contenedor, colocando el mango del arma entre mis dientes, tomando con mis 2 cascos delanteros la parte posterior del gran y pesado objeto. Ejercía gran cantidad de fuerza, cerraba los ojos y apretaba con mis dientes, pero era inútil. De la nada, comencé a mover de a poco el objeto. Abro los ojos, mirando a mi izquierda, notando que Fluttershy y Rarity me ayudaban dando todo lo que podían, acercándolo cada vez más a la puerta. Las placas que la sostenían, comenzaron a soltarse, y grietas se generaban desde la parte superior a la inferior. No quedaba demasiado tiempo para que la echaran abajo. Deje de empujar, dándole una gran patada con mis patas traseras, impulsando el baúl hasta que chocara contra la puerta. Si ellas no me hubieran ayudado a empujar, ni siquiera una patada habría bastado para moverlo. Ahora sería más difícil para ellos derribarla, las placas inferiores eran presionadas por el peso del contenedor.

Arrojamos mueble tras mueble, así impidiéndoles el paso por la entrada. Hasta que uno de ellos rompe la ventana donde estaba la persiana, era un pegaso que desde el cielo impacto a toda velocidad. Concentrarme tanto en el baúl hizo que la olvidara por completo.

Rarity: ya no hay tiempo, subamos. Dijo, cojeando hasta la escalera, dispuesta a subirlas por sí misma. Era evidente, que no lo conseguiría.

Proseguimos en seguirla, cargándola en mi lomo y subir a toda prisa. Miraba hacia la derecha, viendo la puerta a punto de derribarse y de la ventana entraban uno por uno, seguido por el pegaso con la incapacidad de volar. El impacto tuvo que haber quebrado sus alas por la manera en que estaban torcidas.

Fluttershy fue la primera en llegar, viendo el cuarto de Twilight despejado. Como ella no tenía una puerta, no podríamos ganar más tiempo. Después llegue yo, y de manera inmediata note una gran vía de escape, una de sus terrazas. Se podía acceder con la trampilla posicionada a su techo, cuya había que tirar de una cuerda para acceder. El día en que Applejack me mando a volar lejos y chocar contra la terraza de Twilight me lo recordó. Suelto a Rarity, alzando mis alas y elevarme del piso, tomando de la cuerda, tirándola hacia abajo. Del pequeño espacio apareció una delgada escalera, acompañada de la luz del sol en el centro del lugar. Yo y Flutter no lo necesitábamos porque podíamos volar, pero Rarity no tenía mucha ventaja en esto. Tenía que subir por su cuenta, si tomaba de sus patas delanteras y empezar a subirla le provocaría un dolor insoportable, y si la tomaba solo desde sus pesuñas se podría resbalar de mis cascos. Más recomendable que subiera por la escalera.

Rainbow Dash: rápido, no tardaran mucho en llegar. Dije, tomando un bate de beisbol apoyado sobre la pared. Dispuesta a usarlo para proteger a quien sea. Escucho mis palabras, subiendo lo más rápido que podía, quejándose por el ardor de las heridas.

La tímida pony no tenía nada con que defenderse, el bate era lo único considerado como un arma en la habitación. Por lo que opte, en entregarle el arma de fuego, decidida y con fe en ella.

Rainbow Dash: toma, necesito que los franquees en caso de que las cosas vayan de mal a peor. Puedes hacerlo?. Le dije, tendiéndole el arma, y ella con temblor la acepto, asintiéndome con la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo la pegasa ayudaría al unicornio ascender, asegurando a la vez que no se cayera. Por mi parte, Hondeaba lentamente el bate en el aire, hasta que pude oir la puerta derrumbarse, y uno de ellos termino de subir las escaleras, entrando al cuarto más que agresivo.

Lanzo un gran golpe impactando contra su cráneo, fracturándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, manchándola con su apestosa sangre. Después entro un par de ellos mas, los cuales a uno lo golpe con la base, alejándolo de mi para que al otro lo atacara en la mandíbula, arrancándosela y caer de pecho contra el suelo aun vivo. Acabando con el otro con un golpazo que llego a reventar su cabeza, salpicando sangre a mi rostro y pecho. Finalizando con el sujeto tirado en el piso, aplanando su cerebro con una simple patada.

No creía que era capaz de asesinar de tal manera a otros ponys con tanta crueldad, pero ya sabía que aquellas cosas, no eran los ponys que antes consideraba como normales. Solo faltaba un poco para que Rarity llegara, y el sitio comenzaba a llenarse cada vez más, ya siendo incapaz de controlarlos desde el suelo. Fluttershy se concentro ahora en apuntar para intentar ayudarme, pero estando esas cosas tan cerca de mi, se negó a disparar con el temor de que podría herirme.

Me elevo agitando mis alas, observando cómo desde la entre comillas puerta de Twilight, se llenaba y llenaba de esos monstruos. No eran capaces de subir por aquellos escalones, así que Rarity se encontraba a salvo de ellos, a no ser que perdiera la coordinación y cayera, pero para eso estaba Fluttershy que la a sujetaba.

Lo que suponía, se hizo realidad. En el cuarto aparecieron 3 voladores en dirección a la diseñadora, y enfrentarlas yo sola seria una muerte segura. Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que hieran las 2 ponys indefensas. Distraerlos no funcionaria, la sangre de la unicornio los atraía. Por lo que tome medidas desesperadas. Me tiro contra ellos a gran velocidad, y con el mango del bate lo entierro justo en el ojo de uno de los malnacidos, emitiendo un gran chillido que daba escalofríos, para luego caer desde el aire contra uno de los libreros, y aterrizar de pecho contra la madera.

Los 2 restantes siguieron con su objetivo principal, y antes de que uno atacara sin piedad a la pony que ya tenía sus cascos delanteros fuera del lugar, Flutter dándose cuenta, del susto dispara, impactando en la sien, dejándole un agujero que lo seguía un camino de sangre mientras caía. Eso me dio la oportunidad de acercarme al otro, y quebrar sus alas arrojando un golpe con el arma contundente de largo alcance, obligándolo a descender rápidamente con agonía reflejada en su rostro, aterrizando de lomo contra las demás criaturas.

Rarity ya estaba en la terraza, por lo que ya no tenía sentido seguir aquí. Flutter volando pasa por el pequeño espacio de la trampilla abierta, y yo siguiéndola. Abandonamos el cuarto, cerrando la compuerta tirando de la escalera. Podíamos oír a aquellos seres arrojar gritos, pero era un gran alivio ya no tener que pensar en aquello. Nos tomábamos un respiro, sentadas y completamente exhaustas. Decidí en preguntarle a Rarity que es lo que le había ocurrido antes de mi llegada con Flutter, En ningún lugar se podía estar totalmente a salvo para discutir.

El sol comenzaba a pegar fuerte a estas horas, tienen que ser la de la tarde. ¿Cómo estará Scootaloo y los demás, porque decidieron dejarnos atrás? Era mi única interrogante en este preciso momento. Miro al unicornio experta en moda, dándome cuenta que comenzó a toser sangre casi a grandes cantidades. Se veía decaída, como si estuviera enferma.

Fluttershy: ¿te encuentras bien?. Pregunto con una expresada preocupación.

Rarity: sí, estoy bien. Puedo lidiar con aquello. Respondió mucho más cansada que nosotras 2.

Rainbow Dash: ¿podrías decirnos cómo fue que te paso esto?. Le pregunte, cubriendo la curiosidad que permanecía en mi mente.

Rarity: se los contare. Minutos después de que ustedes se fueran, Twilight dictaba palabras las cuales Spike escribía en una fina hoja de papel. Una vez acabado, procede en enviarla de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho siempre. Estábamos sumamente ansiosos, diciéndonos cuál sería la respuesta, que haríamos a partir de ahora. Paso aproximadamente una hora, desvaneciéndose nuestra esperanza. Hasta que de repente, Spike con un ataque de hipo, acompañado de su fuego apareció una carta sumamente arrugada, escrita con una tinta azul y difícil de leer. Pero pudimos identificar lo que estaba escrito. Decía, que había una zona segura en Canterlot, cuya descripción relataba un escudo de magia que cubría el reino por completo, el mismo que cuando fuimos a presenciar la boda del hermano mayor de Twilight con la princesa Cadence, pero con la diferencia que este era 10 veces más poderoso con la utilización del poder de todas las princesas de Equestria. Siendo Luna, Celestia y Cadence. No nos explico el porqué ocurría todo esto, pero al menos nos dio una ubicación a qué lugar dirigirnos. Antes de que nos explicara el resto, volvió a toser, más fuerte que la vez anterior, botando una mayor cantidad de sangre.

Rainbow Dash: no sigas, ahórrate el esfuerzo. Como el rumor corrió a todos los demás supervivientes, se dirigirán allá, lo más probable es que de paso nos encontremos al resto. Salgamos de aquí, tengo una idea a donde podemos ir, pero antes necesitamos provisiones, comida, armas, todo lo que podamos utilizar. Busquemos una casa para pasar la noche, mañana nos enfocaremos en dirigirnos a Canterlot. Dije, levantándome de a poco del suelo.

Pero Rarity siguió sentada, mirando el collar que traía en mi cuello.

Rarity: ¿y eso Rainbow, de donde lo sacaste?. Pregunto en un tono curioso.

Rainbow Dash: alguien me lo dio. No quiero hablar mucho de aquello ¿está bien?. Respondí haciendo notar mi egoísmo, sin querer recordar aquel suceso. Pero me seguirá, hasta que cumpla lo que prometí.

Rarity: está bien Dash. Respondió amablemente la unicornio, levantándose por su cuenta antes de que me ofreciera para ayudarla.

Miro a Fluttershy, tendiéndole mi casco. Se veía triste.

Fluttershy: lo siento Rainbow, no pude ayudarte como se debía. Dijo mirando el arma que tenía en sus cascos.

Rainbow Dash: no digas eso, lo hiciste bastante bien dando aquel disparo para salvarte, no tenia ni idea que tuvieras tan buena puntería. Dije, elevándole los ánimos.

Ella me sonríe, tomando mi pesuña con uno de sus cascos.


End file.
